Trenton High School
by MattHardyboy23
Summary: High school Fanfic with TNA and WWE guys and girls mixed. Two new Students to Trenton High School seem to be causing some problems. Cliques and social groups clash. OCXJack Evans OCXKelly Kelly and many others. Enjoy!
1. Class Listing

Trenton High School Class Listing

Males:

Steven Richards Junior

Phil Brooks Sophomore

Gregory Helms Sophomore

Matt Hardy Junior

Jeff Hardy Freshman

Jimmy Yang Freshman

Mike Mizanin Freshman

Elijah Burke Sophomore

Matt Sydal Freshman

Kenny Dykstra Sophomore

AJ Styles Freshman

Chris Daniels Junior

Austin Aries Junior

Roderick Strong Sophomore

Jack Evans Freshman

Alex Shelley Junior

Mike Marnin Freshman

Paul London Sophomore

Joe Seannoa Junior

Scott Colton Sophomore

Ace Steele Senior

Paul Levesque Senior (Dating Stephanie)

Shawn Michaels Senior

Jay Lethal Freshman

Chris Sabin Sophomore

Kurt Angle Senior

Scott Levy Senior

Petey Williams Sophomore

Mark Calloway Senior

Glen Jacob Calloway Junior

Dave Batista Junior

Randy Orton Sophomore

Females:

Tracy Brooks Sophomore

Gail Kim Freshman

Christy Hemme Junior

Mickie James Sophomore

Candice Michelle Sophomore

Daizee Haze Freshman

Jackie Gayda Sophomore

Michelle McCool Sophomore

Stephanie McMahon Senior

Torrie Wilson Junior

Lisa Marie Varon (Victoria) Senior

Chelsie Howell Freshman

Staff:

Tommy Dreamer Councilor

Matt Striker Teacher (Duh)

Theodore Long Vice Principal

Vince McMahon Principal

Ric Flair Teacher

Jeff Jarrett Teacher

Dusty Rhodes Teacher

Mick Foley Teacher


	2. Chapter 1: May Not Be So Bad

Trenton High

**Note: **I do not own any of the actual wrestlers that are in this story. The OC's in here are mine. Please enjoy!

Note: Mike Marnin and Chelsie Howell (Not in this Chapter) are my OC's

Enjoy! Chapter focuses mainly on Mike Marnin but I also introduce people like Mickie James Jack Evans Roderick Strong Austin Aries and Candice Michelle.

Chapter 1: "May not be so bad"

He was awoken by the sound of his alarm clock "5:45" it read. "Damn it!" The boy said under his breath. The reason that this young man was so angry was because today he was going to start his first day at Trenton High School. He sat up on the edge of his bed. He stared at the floor for a moment then he looked at himself. _I don't think anyone will dare fuck with me... I hope. _It wasn't that he was the best built in the world but he constantly went to the gym and kept in good shape. He sat there on his bed shirtless and only in his black boxers until he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Wake up Michael." came Barbara Marnin's voice. "I'm up mom!" He shouted through his closed door. Mike then stood up and went to his bathroom to take a shower.

**-**

Mickie James was standing outside her house finishing up her make-up while she was waiting for her ride to school. She closed her pocket mirror and placed it in her purse when a car pulled into the driveway. Inside the car was Mickie's best friend Candice Michelle. Candice was driving the car her parents gave her for her sixteenth birthday, a new blue Chevy Camaro. Candice's parents were rich and could afford to give Candice presents like this. Unfortunately Mickie wasn't as privileged as Candice. Mickie's parents had told her a long time ago that if she wanted a car or anything fancy that she would have to buy it for herself. Some people thought that due to their completely different social status that Candice and Mickie would never be friends. Fortunately this had never come between them. Mickie and Candice had been friends since the second grade and since then they have been inseparable. "C'mon Mickie!" Candice shouted out of the rolled down window "We're gonna be late!" Mickie smiled and entered the car, and they were off to Trenton High School for their first day as Sophomore students.

-

_Hip hop is gonna stay the 911! _Jack Evans a young man at the age of 15 walked down the halls of Trenton High School before classes while listening to his MP3 player. Jack was staring at the floor when all of a sudden he ran into someone. "Hey Muthafu..." before Jack could finish he looked up and saw two very large figures standing in front of him. Both of these men were very built and made Jack look like a Bean Pole. "OH SHIT! AUSTIN... RODDY!" Jack walked up and gave a hug to both men. Both Austin Aries and Roderick Strong just smiled at Jack and hugged him back. "How've you been Jack? " Roderick asked while still smiling. "It's been all good Roddy. What about you?" Austin's smile seemed to disappear quickly. "Austin and his girl broke up over the summer break." Austin had a very sour expression on his face and Jack thought he heard the word _bitch _ come form Aries. "Aww shit man what happened with you and Lacey?" Jack asked. "Don't wanna talk about it." Aries said quietly. "Trust me Jack you won't get much out of him... I sure as hell know I couldn't." Strong glanced at Aries who right now looked very pissed off. "Speaking of break." Jack said coming off topic "Why the fuck didn't either of you call me?" Strong recoiled a bit "Sorry Jack we both had a lot of shit going on." Jack just shrugged "Ehh. What's over is over... fuck it, Boys for life!" Aries managed a grin now and Roderick clapped Jack on the back as they all walked off.

-

Mike's bus pulled up next to the school around twenty five minutes before school started. He slept the entire bus ride so he didn't have a chance to maybe say his to anyone but he figured that no one would want to talk to him anyway. As he stood in front of the school Mike saw two very beautiful girls walk by "Holy shit." he said under his breath "I think I might like it here." Mike smiled and entered the school.

As he entered the main hall he saw a piece of paper taped to a concrete column. _All students to meet in the gym for a start of term announcement. _ Mike looked around and saw a clock that read 6:00 there was twenty minutes until the meeting so Mike decided to explore the school first. He looked around for a moment "This may not be so bad."

-

_If you have any suggestions for me please tell me in the reviews. I would really appreciate it! Thanks all!_


End file.
